


Baby it's cold inside

by katsukis



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukis/pseuds/katsukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's cold and Joe's just the person he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold inside

**Author's Note:**

> **inspired by this** – like when Patrick gets cold or is not just feeling right in the head joe pulls him into his lap and they rest their heads on each others shoulders and joe rUBS SOFT CIRCLES ON HIS BACK
> 
> my hand slipped
> 
> sorry for any mistakes!!

Joe's up again, watching some stupid late night comedies and munching on some salt and vinegar chips that were stashed away in the kitchen, probably by Patrick who would kill anyone who dare come near his beloved snack.

He's not even sleepy, he's just laid back, checking his phone at random intervals whenever he gets some weird ass tweet from someone or a text from Pete, wondering why he's up at 2 AM but Joe doesn't say anything back, since he knows Pete's insomnia was returning for another round this week.

Penny's wandering the house, and she happens to bounce past the television, the little bell around her collar chiming with every step, and Joe's wondering what going on tomorrow that he can miss – maybe an interview he can skip since they only really talk to Pete and Patrick, or maybe there's a signing at some bookstore or whatever than he wasn't informed about.

There's a small pounding of feet coming from the hallway, and Joe suspects it Penny who has finally given up on searching the house for food or somewhere new to sleep, but he's slightly surprise when Patrick walking in, with a pair of baggy black pajamas’s pants and his well-worn Ninja Turtle's shirt, with a bright red nose and a slightly thick comforter wrapped around his shoulders.

He looked so small, shivering in that blanket.

“Patrick, baby, what's up?” Joe asks, motioning for his cold boyfriend to come sit with him.

“I don't know it's just.” He coughs slightly and then plops down onto Joe's lap, and Joe can feel the freezing skin even between Patrick's pajama pants and his own jeans. “I'm so cold Joe, why is it so fucking cold?”

“Here, lay down.” Joe pats his chest, and Patrick obeys, moving down that his head is on the Guitarist's shoulder and the large comforter is draped over the two bodies.

Joe's arms are wrapped around waist and his hands are interlocked on Patrick's hip, and his skin is ice cold, which was odd because it's actually quite warm in the house.

The smaller of the two is breathing, slow and even while Joe slides his hand up underneath his shirt, rubbing small circles on his back, trying is best to lull him to sleep.

“I'm sorry.” Patrick murmurs against Joe's bare neck, and his cold nose is bumping against the warm skin but he can feel Patrick slowly starting to thaw out.

“No you're fine.” Joe whispers, the TV's low volume is being covered up by Joe humming some tune against Patrick's hair, and the singer is smiling against Joe's neck, nuzzling into the warmth.

“You do know.” Patrick sighs, “We have an interview tomorrow.”

“Fuck it.” Joe rolls his eyes, letting out a huff, “Pete and Andy can handle it.”

Patrick lets out a giggle, and Joe presses a kiss against his hair.

The next morning, Andy and Pete barge into the house with a spare key hidden under the flowerpot outside, and Pete is snapping a million pictures for instagram and blackmail, and Andy is trying not to laugh and wake them up, because right now Joe's arm is thrown off the side of the couch, and Patrick's curled up on top of Joe, with the comforter shielding them from the cold.


End file.
